lsfylfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcella Fox
Marcella Fox (aka /u/itsbrohan) is the winner of Reddit's Lipsync For Your Life Season 4. She is best known for her polish, professionalism and production value, as well as a penchant for red wigs. Records Prior to auditioning for season 4, Marcella had only recently got back into doing drag after a 4-year break. Stumbling upon the subreddit, she posted her first lipsync in a long time, to Jane Child's Do Whatcha Do, leading to a recommendation to audition for the upcoming 4th season. Getting to work researching the previous seasons immediately, Marcella quickly became an LSFYL obsessive, and knew that she would like nothing more than to host a season of her own - and the only way to do that would be to win! Marcella's audition was among her more straightforward videos - she initially planned to serve simple looks and plain backgrounds on a weekly basis, and her audition reflected this early strategy. However, upon seeing what the rest of the cast was capable of, and that the first theme of the season literally required everyone to one-up an existing winning sync, she decided that this tactic would not be enough. While still sticking to her signature look of fishy make-up and red hair, Marcella experimented over the course of the season with backgrounds, props, lighting, filters, greenscreen, splitscreen and framing techniques, resulting in a contestant that not only wowed with lipsyncing skills, but editing flair too. Marcella's most memorable moments differ depending on who you ask, however two videos in particular stand out. In week 6, contestants were challenged to lipsync to spoken word and Marcella, anticipating this theme from the beginning, had rehearsed nightly to learn a selection of the rants of BBUK's Nikki Grahame. Having already established a brand of sorts in the early weeks of the competition, this video seemed to merge Marcella's own character with that of another crazy British woman, and left a lasting impression on those who viewed it. The other standout video was Marcella's fast rap video in week 9. Ditching her original choice of Without Me by Eminem, Marcella decided to take on the extra challenge of lipsyncing in a foreign language, opting for a Japanese fast rap. Several were impressed by this video, including fellow contestant and eventual runner-up Calypso Overkill, who shared the video in social media, garnering proportionately more attention than most of the other syncs of the season. It currently has over 1600 views on youtube, and is probably the closest Marcella will ever get to going viral. After winning the season with her rendition of Jane Child's Don't Wanna Fall In Love (finishing her journey with the same artist with whom she began it), Marcella took a short break before returning to cohost the inaugural All Stars Season, alongside the winners of the other three seasons. During this, she presented Turning Japanese Week, alluding to her notorious fast rap video, and giving several All Stars a series of small panic attacks. Shortly after All Stars concluded, she was announced as a contestant on the 9th cycle of Tumblr's Drag Race, hoping to become the first person to win both LSFYL and TDR. She had a good run, often scoring high, but was frequently overlooked for challenge wins for some unknown reason, and eventually quit the competition due to time constraints. When the time came for Marcella to host S5, she proved to be competent and memorable in this role, with many community members commending her creative theme announcements and the smoothness with which she ran it. Notable moments included her surprise collaboration with All Stars Winner Dor Panthera for the first ever Duet Week (which turned to be one of the most controversial weeks of S5), her week 10 Japanese Week fake-out, and an alien bursting out of her chest in week 2, killing her instantly. Since the end of S5, Marcella has tried to remain relevant. She frequently writes critiques for off-season challenges, and is still very much interested in making lipsync videos. Trivia * Of every contestant in LSFYL history, Marcella has statistically the strongest average performance (based on weekly placements) and holds the record for the most challenge wins in a season (5 + season win, speculative 6th win if the auditions were announced in ranked order) * Marcella is one of the six contestants to never receive a 'Low' placement in their season. * After winning LSFYL, Marcella competed in c9 of Tumblr's Drag Race, finishing in 5th place when she quit of her own volition. But this didn't stop her being voted 'fan favourite'. * Marcella's infamous paper ruff that she wore in her Fast Rap video was actually made from the ends of 11 receipt paper rolls that were left over from her begrudged place of work. * Contrary to popular belief, Marcella does possess legs. The rumour that she doesn't was dispelled in Week 8 of S4, when she took to the English countryside and was able to put enough space between her and the camera for her legs to be in frame. * In the midst of SALLY™'s "song making apocalypse", the two collaborated on a single dubbed "Charity Shop". The two have also met up in real life as well. Quotes * Konichiwa lipsyncers! Category:Season 4 Category:Winners Category:Season 5 Category:TDR